In Other Towns and Cities
by ColdLightHotNight
Summary: It's been three years since "the job." In the past three years, a lot has changed. One thing remained the same, however. The thrill of the hunt. It's time for another job, and an intriguing addition to the team. Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or any of the characters from Inception. *Author's note: This is a trial run for me so feedback is essential! :) *
1. Chapter 1

Cobb's head swirled as he came out of his daze. Sitting across from him at a little outdoor cafe in Toulouse, France was his old friend, Arthur. It had been three years since they had met in person, let alone discussed business. Both men were a bit anxious at the idea of a new job, considering the events of their previous endeavor. But still, there they were; sitting in the warm sunshine, anticipating yet another adventure.

Arthur sat in silence, his fingers restlessly jabbing at one another on top of the table, as he listened to Cobb ramble on about some seemingly trivial details of the job. He wasn't interested in fillers, he was awaiting the "bombshell."

Cobb had mentioned over the phone that there would be a woman accompanying the team, but refused to provide specifics, which made him nervous. All he knew was that she was an extractor, and carried quite a reputation. She had come highly recommended for this particular circumstance, which had yet to be explained to its full extent. Arthur could only imagine the amount of danger associated with this job, considering that Cobb felt that an outside accomplice was necessary. This thought did nothing to ease his already worried mind.

After taking a moment to internally rehearse his announcement, Cobb lifted his gaze to meet Arthur's. "Her name is Sophia Bordeaux. She will greatly influence the legitimacy of this job, I promise you," Cobb started, a slight hesitance in his words. "You know that I wouldn't have even considered it if she wasn't spoken of with such high regard."

Cobb waited on the approval of Arthur, his face seeking any sort of affirmation. A bead of sweat began to form at his hairline, slowly sliding down his cheek. The silence was killing him and Arthur knew it. He just stared back into Cobb's hopeful eyes, internally dreading the fact that he knew that was going to agree. Sitting back in his chair, fingers intertwined behind his head, he began, "All right ... Get everyone here so that we start preparing," Arthur finally gruffed with a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

Cobb tilted his head down slightly and smiled, a sigh escaping his lips. He hoped that the hard part was over.

* * *

Two days after Cobb and Arthur met in Toulouse, the rest of the team had finally arrived. Ariadne had been to first to announce her presence, overly enthusiastic about seeing Arthur and Cobb again. Mainly Arthur.

She briskly walked towards them, her light yellow sundress blowing in the french breeze. Arthur's heart pounded in his chest and she approached, her long brown hair softly caressing the curves of her face.

Her speed increased as she neared Arthur's open arms, secretly yearning for his warm embrace. It had been so long since she'd gotten to feel his strong arms envelop her thin frame, and every second until their bodies collided in the midday sun felt like an eternity to her.

Wrapping her arms securely around Arthur's neck, she started, "I can't believe that the team is really coming back together ..." but trailed off as soon as a striking man with a powerful presence entered her line of sight.

Still clinging around Arthur's neck, she said aloud, "Eames," more to herself than anything. Finally breaking their embrace, Arthur turned around slowly to be greeted with a coy smirk from his old friend. He was dressed nicely in a light plaid button up shirt and tan slacks. He had a pair of black wayfarer sunglasses on and looked as though he had gained some more muscle in his upper body, which suited him nicely.

"Ahh, at long last!" Eames cooed antagonistically. "My dear chums, what a pleasure it is to finally see you again." He winked at Arthur, knowing just how to make him uneasy. It seemed as though Eames was the only one in the group to pick up on the obvious attraction between Arthur and sweet Ariadne. He often tried to ask Arthur about it but was quickly shut down, never getting a straight, truthful answer.

Arthur shifted his feet and rolled his eyes, as it appeared that Eames hadn't lost his "charming" sense of humor.

"Great to see you, my friend," Cobb interjected before Eames could further embarrass Arthur.

The two men shared a brotherly hug and then took their seats in the small cafe. "So where's the girl?" Eames pressed, desperately wanting to size her up. All that he knew was that she was a thief and notably a good one, which burned him to the very core. What could she possibly have to offer that he couldn't? All he knew was that she was going to have a run for her money as long as he was around.

Cobb stifled a laugh, knowing full well why Eames was being to impatient. "She'll be here. And Eames, don't scare her away just yet, all right? She is an important aspect of this job."

As if on cue, a shapely woman with dark hair and sunkissed skin came into Cobb's view. She was visibly fit and oozed confidence while in her aviator sunglasses and high heels. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight gray v-neck, finished off with a form-fitting leather jacket. She was definitely the most casually dressed in the bunch. As she approached, she removed her glasses and tucked them into a black purse that she held under her arm.

"Sophia, it's a pleasure ..." Cobb began but was cut off by her slight french accent.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you Mr. Cobb," she outreached her hand to him in a warm greeting.

With a smile, Cobb began, "Sophia, I'd like you to meet our team. We are all very happy that you have chosen to join us on our little adventure."

Ariadne was the first to speak, "Nice to meet you, Sophia. I'm Ariadne, the architect." She said with a wave. Sophia waved back with a curt smile and said, "Bonjour Adiadne, a pleasure."

Next was Arthur, a bit unsure of himself with his right hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Hi, I-I'm Arthur. I do all the research to make sure that we know what we're getting ourselves into." He extended his hand to her and she eagerly shook it, smiling kindly back at him. "Nice to finally meet you, Arthur. Mister Cobb has talked of your success a great deal."

Eames just stared at her, internally battling his curiosity. She was undeniably stunning, something that he hadn't prepared himself for. Not to mention her poise, which exuded confidence and class. He had set out to hate her instantly, but instead she had inadvertently piqued his interest.

Snapping him out of his daydream, she turned to him and asked, "Hello, and who are you?" Her words sounded polite but he sensed a slightly brassy undertone in her delivery. Was she really testing his temper already?

Intent on showing her that he was not intimidated by her audacious behavior, he looked directly into her vibrant blue eyes and said, "Eames. I'm the forger. And thief." With that, he outstretched his hand to meet hers, and kissed her knuckles lightly before dropping her hand. Giving her a slight smirk, he knew that he had successfully shot a jab back at her.

Although he was sure that his gesture would throw off her game, she smiled warmly and then gave him a wink. Checkmate. It appeared as though they may get along after all.

* * *

After a small cup of coffee, everyone headed back to their hotel rooms to settle in. They were instructed to dress nicely and meet in the lobby at 7pm for their dinner reservations.

Sophia and Eames walked silently up the stairs towards their rooms, one right down the hall from the other. Eames couldn't help but wonder if this was Cobb's idea of practical joke, that he had known how beautiful she was and decided to put him to the test. Upon reaching the landing, Sophia could sense that someone was eying her, trying to figure her out. She shifted her eyes to the right and caught Eames quickly turning his head away from her.

"I can sense that you are unsure of my presence here. I will gladly oblige any questions that you have." She awaited his response, eager to put his mind at ease. She was someone that he could trust with his life and she needed him to believe that if they were going to work together.

Eames paused and she quickly followed suit. Looking into her bright blue eyes, he searched for the right words.

After a moment and a small sigh, he began, "I just don't understand why you are needed. Not to be offensive, darling, but I can't see a real use for you in this mission."

Sophia stood in front of him, secretly unamused by his reproach, and chose her next words carefully. "I do not intend to step on your toes, Mr. Eames. My help was requested by Mr. Cobb and I believe that only he knows the real answer to your question."

With her words ringing in his ears, she turned on her heels and walked towards her room. After she had disappeared inside, he regained his consciousness and continued to his room. She certainly had his attention now. Eames walked up to his door and unlocked it, pulling off his jacket and tossing it onto a nearby armchair. Thoughts were churning around inside of his head. Could he really trust her? What was Cobb's angle bringing her along? Silently he pondered her last words to him again. She had a certain eloquence to her voice, even in anger, and he couldn't help but wish to hear her speak again.

After quietly musing his new "partner," he decided to take a shower before getting ready for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sophia had calmed her nerves with a small glass of wine, she decided to wash away her sour attitude before dinner. She set up her music and sighed as the sounds of Camera Obscura's "Tears for Affairs" echoed throughout the room. As the warm water pelted her skin, she could feel her anger wash away down into the drain. Finally relaxing, her mind focused on another aspect of Eames that had clearly been pushed aside earlier. He was an extremely handsome man, with his hulking shoulders and obvious pectoral muscles. She recounted his facial features, in awe of their beauty for the first time that her mind would allow it. His eyes a stunning shade of blue/green. His lips full and tender. His nose with a perfect slope and size. His debonaire attitude only intensified her sudden craving for him. Sophia was shoved out of her fantasy bubble by a sudden knock at her door.

Sophia quickly turned off the shower and snatched up her short, red silk robe from off of her bed. After trying the sash into a bow, she stood on her tip-toes to peer through the peep hole. Who she saw on the other side of the door was someone that she certainly couldn't have anticipated. She unlocked the door and greeted Ariadne, who stood there uneasily after noticing Sophia's attire.

"S-sorry Sophia, I didn't realize that you were in the shower. I should have called first. I-i was just wondering if you'd like to get ready together for dinner? Maybe we could get to know each other a little better?" She spoke with a hopeful yet embarrassed voice. Sophia took note of the bag in her hand and instantly invited her inside.

"Oh, uh, sure!" Sophia said warmly, trying to ease Ariadne's embarrassment. "Come on in! Make yourself at home, I'll only be a second." And with that, Sophia entered the bathroom to apply some moisturizer to her face and some lotion to her freshly showered skin. Finishing up her post-shower ritual, she heard Ariadne clear her throat, as if she was nervous to even speak.

"So Sophia, how long have you been in this business?" Ariadne asked while taking some dresses out of her bag and laying them out on the bed, imagining herself in each one. She had never really cared for fancy dresses, but she couldn't resist making a impression tonight for Arthur. Her cheeks grew red at the thought of him and she silently cursed her light complexion for betraying her. She noticed Sophia exit the bathroom and begin to search through her belongings for a suitable dress, a look of despair vaguely splayed upon her face.

"For a few years now. My father was a wealthy businessman, both loved and hated. I was initially trained as a guardian for his secrets. When he passed away, I realized that my knowledge of how to protect his mind could also help those trying to invade someone else's. Thus, I was "reborn" as ... a thief ." Sophia sighed slightly after her truthful answer. Her french accent heightened her emphasis on "thief," which caught Ariadne off guard.

"Do you regret your decision? You sound as though you wish you hadn't become an extractor." Ariadne felt a little overbearing, asking Sophia such a personal question after only meeting each other earlier in the day. They had barely spoken more than a few words to each other, why should she reveal such private information? Ariadne caught on to Sophia's silence and figured that she wasn't comfortable enough with her yet to answer.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think before I asked. My curiosity got the best of me-"

"No, no. I am just looking for the right explanation," Sophia paused for a moment to ponder her next answer. "You see, I was an only child. My mother died when I was very young and my father was all that I had really known. As his success and wealth grew, so did the bounty on his thoughts. What would be his next move? Where did he come up with these ideas? So, as an undeniably devoted daughter, I became his guardian. After a few months, my father became very ill. The doctors could not figure out what was eating away at him at such an alarming rate. His eminent death loomed over me like a dark cloud. During those somber months, I realized that I could not care for anyone else enough to put my devotion in their hands. So I decided to change my course and become what you see before you."

Ariadne noticed a slight smile creep onto Sophia's lips and became aware of just how powerful the woman standing before her was. She did not shed a tear for her late father, instead she smiled at the memories they had shared. Taking in Sophia's well-hidden lament, Ariadne started, "Thank you for sharing that with me. I know how difficult it is to lose someone that you care about. My parents were both very involved in my life at one point. But ... that's another story for another time." Glancing at a nearby clock, she continued, "C'mon, let's get ready before the guys start to panic." Ariadne smirked and grabbed Sophia's hand.

* * *

After about an hour of picking out dresses, applying their makeup strategically, and putting the finishing touches on their ensembles, they were finally ready. The clock on Sophia's oak nightstand blinked "7:15PM" as she pulled a simple black clutch from her bag and filled it with her essentials; her cellphone, her cigarettes, a lighter, and some loose cash. The ladies knew that they were already late so Ariadne didn't hesitate to take a few more moments to linger in Sophia's room, pacing back and forth to show her anxiety. "Ariadne, you look truly wonderful, dear. Don't let your nerves get the best of you just yet," Sophia's french accent rolled off her tongue, followed by a cheekily smile. She had caught on to Ariadne's "crush" on Arthur but said no more about it as she linked her arm through Ariadne's and they left the room.

* * *

As they descended the grand staircase, they first felt the eyes on Arthur upon them. His gaze was white hot as he swallowed hard, taking in Ariadne's presence coming closer and closer.

She was dressed in a tight red dress, coming up slightly above her knee and exposing most of her bare back. She looked very elegant with her hair pulled to the side, exposing simple pearl earrings gracing her earlobes. Her makeup was flawless; simple with slight blush and mascara. Arthur took careful note of how beautiful she looked, memorizing her every movement as she stepped down from the stairs.

In the hotel bar, Eames was in the middle of entertaining his friends with his usual witty banter when he noticed that Arthur had fallen silent. He leaned over in his chair to see what distracted Arthur so suddenly. He caught a glimpse of the women advancing and a breath got caught in his throat. Indeed Ariadne looked nice, but his eyes were instantly glued to Sophia.

She wore her long, dark hair down and slightly wavy, which he had presumed to be natural. Her short, tight black dress gave way to her long, shapely legs. Moving his gaze upward, he gawked at the plunged neckline of her dress and how the straps exposed her beautiful shoulders. Her blue eyes were drawn out by her use of dark mascara and cateyes; She exemplified confidence and grace.

Snapping him out of his trance, Cobb stood up and walked over to the women with a grin plastered on his face. He took both of their hands and kissed them lightly before signaling Arthur and Eames towards the door.

* * *

Once they were all seated in the dimly lit restaurant, a soft french ballad dancing into their ears, Arthur leaned towards Ariadne to shower her with compliments. They both became so engrossed in each other's presence that it caused Eames to fidget in his seat, becoming slightly sick by their outward sexual tension.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks," Eames coughed and stood up from his seat.

"I'll accompany you, Mr. Eames. I need to stretch my legs a little anyway." With that, Sophia carefully stood up and walked in his direction. His heart leapt out of his chest, watching her hips glide effortlessly towards him in a slinky yet relaxed manner. As her eyes met his, he stuck out his arm for her to grab onto. "Here we go!" he exclaimed, slightly exasperated by the touch of her smooth skin against his forearm. He winked at Cobb, receiving a stifled laugh, and together they walked over to the bar.

"I'll have two rum and cokes, please. And ..." he paused, looking at Sophia expectantly. "A rum and coke sounds refreshing. I'll have one as well please," she smiled at the bartender. Her voice was as soft as velvet, her accent sending chills down his spine and forcing a smile to emerge onto his lips.

Eames rolled up the sleeves of his blue checked button down shirt and stood with an elbow on the bar. Sophia couldn't help but take in his scent at that moment, crisp and masculine. He looked so handsome with his golden skin shining under the lights. Realizing that she had been staring, Sophia quickly began, "So Mr. Eames, are you excited to see your friends again?"

"You can drop the mister, alright darling? I'm not above you, no need for such propriety. And yes, I am glad to see them again," he said with a crooked smile, characteristically provoking a witty response and turning to face the bartender.

She looked back at him, internally wondering if their personalities would clash after a few misplaced jabs. She just smiled at his profile and continued, "Well EAMES, I'm excited to work with you all as well. Cobb seems to have a great team assembled. What is it that you do, again?" She knew that she had struck a nerve with that comment, but continued to smile at him as his eyes met hers.

"I'm the thief. Much like you are," he said, knowing exactly what she was doing. He wouldn't lose his cool in front of her, that would give her too much satisfaction. As stunning as she was, he saw a lot of his own qualities in her personality. At first he was unsure if they could work well together, both being so sound in their quips, but in that moment he had a change of heart. He looked up at her, eyes slightly squinted at the light, and let out a small chuckle. Sophia was taken aback by his response, as his native smirk crawled onto his face. They both just smiled at each other, neither one quite knowing how to continue the conversation.

As they neared their table, drinks in hand, Eames noticed a man sitting at another table. He appeared to be a slight man, wearing an expensive sharp gray suit and with an odd expression on his face. It was then that he realized that the man's eyes were locked onto Sophia. Making a mental note of the man's presence, he handed Cobb his drink and sat down.

Cobb began his speech about the job.

"It's a little tricky. It will be in-and-out as quickly as possible, which is more dangerous than it seems. This man runs a ballistics academy in Berlin. We have a window of two hours in present time. He is well-guarded by his henchmen, but we have our ways of moving around that. That's where Ariadne comes in. I need you to create a life-like dreamscape, much to the likeness of his workshop. I know that we are never to create based on memories, but we have no other choice. I have all of the blueprints back at the hotel. Arthur, I need you to research everything that you can about this man. There can be no missing pieces, otherwise we'll be smoked out by his guards instantly. I have all his vitals and public information for you as well. Eames, you will be our go-to guy. Once we've successfully infiltrated his obstacles, you will crack the safe and retrieve the information-" Cobb stopped to ease the look of disbelief on Sophia's face.

"Sophia. You, my dear, have the most important job of all. You are going to mastermind the entire operation. You and Eames will not leave each other's side. We need you to synchronize the theft. You know better than anyone which obstacles we will encounter, having created them for your father in the past. You'll know what to watch for and how to evade them. You are essential. Questions, anyone?"

Cobb awaited a groan from Eames, knowing that he preferred to work alone, but was pleased when he didn't hear one. "All right, we'll reconvene in three days to compile our information. Everyone, please do not take your tasks lightly." And with that, Cobb grabbed his coat and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

After a half hour or so, Arthur and Ariadne took their leave.

"Are you sure you won't come with us? We could all get drinks back at the hotel ..." Ariadne spoke with sincerity in her voice.

"No, no. I'm going to finish up my drink and move along after that. We'll be fine, don't worry dear," Sophia insisted.

"All right, let's go, my lady," Arthur spoke, wrapping his arm around Ariadne as they disappeared through the restaurant door.

After a couple of minutes, Sophia sucked down the last of her rum and coke. Neither of them spoke much, just some small talk which was all they could muster after several rounds of drinks. Eames paid the tab and they headed out the door. The hotel was only about a mile away from the restaurant so they saw no need to hail a cab. After a couple of blocks, Sophia felt a set of eyes burning upon her and was slightly uneasy at the realization that Eames was looking in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia began to scan the streets in search of the mysterious eyes that had fallen upon her, tensing every muscle in her body. She was cursing herself for having that last drink, hoping that it wouldn't impair her too much. Eames was still walking beside her, keeping in time with her strides. She noticed that he seemed to be hurriedly soaking up the beauty of the french city, as if it were disappearing while he passed it.

Oppositely, he was doing everything he could to subside the hollow in his stomach, almost aching at the beautiful presence next to him. He knew that they both had gulped down a few too many drinks and didn't want his desires to get the best of him at a time like this. Feeling a tight grip on his upper arm, he finally looked at Sophia. She had clasped her petite hands around his arm, as if she were nervous.

"Something wrong, darling?" His words flowed into her ears, almost startling her. She shook her head and met his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I think I may have had a bit too much to drink," she cooed. "I could swear that someone else was here, the street almost seems too quiet tonight."

Once those words escaped her pink lips, Eames took careful note of the silence and his instincts began to kick in. He strained his ears for any sort of footsteps, but couldn't place any but their own.

"I think that we need to sleep off this stupor, my dear. We are in a strange place and are quite used to being in danger. Our senses are working overtime and we must save that strength for the job." Eames used his other hand to graze her knuckles, offering her reassurance.

She began to smile when she noticed a figure standing on the opposite side of the street. In the dark she could only pick up on his demeanor. He was standing upright with his arms crossed over his chest. His posture seemed to emit a sinister and dangerous agenda.

"Eames, I'm not sure that I am safe here. We are being watched closely.." she trailed off, never taking her eyes off of the shadowy figure.

Eames paused and grabbed her chin, bringing her face to his. "What are you talking about, Sophia? What information have you kept from us?" His eyes were narrowing slightly and his blood was running cold. Who was this woman? Why on Earth would she be in danger? Did she set him up?

"Eames, I am a thief. You know just as well as I do that it is a dangerous job. Don't you dare pretend that you've never been on someone's to-do list ..." Her eyes began to water, although she never let a tear fall. He instantly realized what she meant and briefly recounted a time when he was a wanted man.

"Who are they?" he asked abruptly, snapping Sophia out of her thoughts.

"His name is Andre Roquet, a wealthy business man from Paris. I was hired to extract a memory from him about 7 months ago. One of my team members miscalculated slightly and I almost didn't make it out. His entourage sought out my identity and I have been hunted ever since."

Eames listened carefully, wracking his brain for a solution to her plight. While lost in though, he hadn't noticed a man creep into the shadows not far from where they stood. It wasn't until he heard Sophia grunt that he was snapped back into reality.

"My good sir, pay us no mind. We have a score to settle, the two of us. Please, don't bother to follow." The man from the bar held a gun at Sophia's hip threateningly.

Sophia's face sent him warning not to advance any closer, for the man was not known for bluffing. Eames stared helplessly into her soft blue eyes, wanting only to hold her close to him.

"Sir, I am truly sorry but I cannot stand idly by while you kidnap this powerless young woman," Eames chided, not completely sure of his next move.

"Dear boy, I am Andre Roquet. I am not intimidated by the likes of you. I am simply acquiring my property, which you seem to underestimate." The man's lips curled up into a malevolent smile, until he felt a sharp pain in his side of knee.

He yelped in pain, realizing that Sophia has stabbed him with the heel of her stiletto. She saw her only chance of escape and ran for it, after smacking his gun off into the distance. With Eames quickly en toe, she lost her footing as another man reached out for her and slammed her body to the ground.

They were surrounded by Andre's army of minions. The men encircled Eames in the street, blocking Sophia from his sight. Andre hobbled over to her limp body and whispered in her ear. "You have put up a better fight than I intended, joli. You will pay for your crimes as well as making me chase you all over the damn country."

Just as he finished his speech, he turned towards the street to see that it was littered with the bodies of his men.

Standing dumbfounded, completely irate, he snarled and called out, "Monsieur, your abilities are MOST admirable. However, I am losing my patience. Miss Bordeaux has an outstanding debt with me that needs to be settled. I highly doubt that she is worth you enormous effort." Spinning in circles, attempting to locate Eames in the darkness, he bellowed once more, "She is mine! You cannot have her, you heathen!"

With his words echoing throughout the street, he suddenly felt a pair of hands clasp around his throat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Roquet, but she needs to come with me." And Eames' grasp on his throat grew tighter and tighter until Andre's eyes closed and his body fell tiredly to the ground.

After rendering Andre unconscious, Eames ran towards Sophia to assess her damages. He stroked her face lightly with his thumb, looking for any signs of serious harm. He heard a cough escape her lips and his eyes shot towards her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with one of Eames' heart-melting smirks.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awoken!" he teased lightly, helping her sit upright.

"What happened? Where is Andre?" She felt rather pathetic asking those questions, feeling disgraced by her earlier lack of fortitude. She grabbed Eames' hand and stood up, taking a moment to steady herself.

"Don't worry about him. Not for a while at least. We need to get you back to the hotel and cleaned up. You took quite a fall, Miss Bordeaux. Lucky that I was here ..." he poked, igniting a battle that he hadn't been prepared for.

* * *

"Did you kill him?" Sophia asked after being brought back to her room. Eames was sitting in an armchair as she walked to the bathroom to change her clothes and clean herself up. The door was left open a pinch and he desperately wished that he could glance at her unclothed skin. She came out a moment later in her short, red silk robe with a curious look on her face. She looked so beautiful with a clean face; natural beauty showering his vision.

"Eames? Did you hear me?" She asked. He realized that he had been too busy fantasizing about her soft skin to answer her question.

"No, I didn't. I don't want to leave any more tracks here than I already have. It wouldn't be wise. So explain something to me, Sophia. If you are such a tough woman, then why did you need rescuing?" Although it sounded harsh coming out of his mouth, his full lips pulled up at the side to form a coy smile.

"I had a little too much to drink, I'll have you know sir. Under different circumstances, I could have easily fought him off," she said with a huff. How dare he act so childish after her slightly terrifying endeavor? Did he not realize that Andre wanted her dead?

"Well, I hope you know that you owe me. I saved your life, so you must save mine. When the time comes, of course. I'm sure that will be a long while from now," he said as their eyes locked onto one another.

She couldn't help but lighten up at his last statement. As aggravating as he was, she was drawn to him. She felt as though she had become entranced and could not look away. He noticed her demeanor and chirped up, "May I help you, Miss Bordeaux?"

The magnetism that held her gaze only grew stronger. She took a step closer to him, eyes never leaving his. "Your eyes hold a fire inside of them, Mr. Eames. I'm curious as to the source of the heat."

She took another slinky step closer, dragging her toes as she walked. Eames was surprised at the lust in her eyes but thought inwardly "why question a good thing?" As she made her way over to him, he couldn't help but survey the lengths of her body. Her thighs peeking out from under her robe. The front of her robe opening slightly to reveal her chest. Her skin looked so soft as it teased him incessantly. He needed to touch her, hold her, feel her warm skin against his. Kiss her smooth, full lips and let them graze every part of his body. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused with every step she took.

Sophia leaned down towards his neck, her breath tickling and awakening every nerve in his body. He couldn't help but shudder as she spoke, "I'm feeling tired, Mr. Eames. See you in the morning."

He choked for a second, completely breathless. What a cruel woman she was. He would certainly continue his fantasy in the privacy of his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia awoke early the next morning, around 6am. She quickly felt as though last night's shenanigans were going to haunt her throughout the day, her head continuously pounding. With a long, blissful stretch of her extremities, she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and darted for the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, she felt slightly less ill. Grabbing a fresh set of skimpy under ware, tight yoga pants, and a tank top, she got dressed and headed out the door.

She had just descended the stairs, fixing her hair into a loose ponytail, when she spotted Eames sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper. His eyes were glued to the text in front of him, showing concentration. He hadn't even noticed Sophia stroll over and sit next to him on the couch.

"Good morning, Eames. Sleep well?" Her sing-songy bravado startled him slightly, leaving him flustered.

"Morning, darling. How nice of you to inquire about my sleep habits," he jabbed sarcastically. "No, I did not sleep well. I was tossing and turning all night long." he said with a _**couldn't you guess**_ look on his face.

She giggled lightly at the thought of their encounter last night. She wouldn't deny the heat between them, but she wouldn't give it up that easily. Besides, he seemed to enjoy the thrill of the chase.

"Well, I slept like a dream. I could use some coffee and fresh air, though. Care to join me, _**darling**_?" she teased, grabbing the paper from his hands to glance at the front page.

"I suppose that some fresh air would be good for me. After you, Sophie," he said as his arm encouraged her to exit the building. She blushed lightly at the new nick-name he had given her. It seemed as though he was growing quite fond of her.

* * *

He led her throughout the city, his hand placed lightly on the small of her back. They would stop every now and then to admire the sun rising over the city in the early hours of the morning. They soon reached a small cafe and grabbed some espresso and a seat at an outdoor table. The breeze was refreshing as it carried the scent of the coffee up into their noses.

"So Eames, I hardly know anything about you. Tell me something interesting," Sophia remarked, attempting to get to know her partner better. She noticed the expression on his face change into one of utter disbelief.

"Did you seriously just ask me about myself? What are we, dating? Wanna know my favorite color? My favorite food?" he joked. How silly of her to ask such a broad question.

Her face fell, the hurt evident on her pretty face. "I was just trying to be nice, you imbecile. Pardon me for wanting to know more about a man that I'm trusting with my LIFE," she hollered at him, her accent heightening her displeasure.

After her comment, it became clear that she did not catch on to his joke, taking it as a brash and hurtful assumption. For a moment he was speechless. Why was she so upset? Could it be that she had developed feelings for him overnight?

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I was only joking, I didn't mean to sound so rude. Please don't be upset, love. I shouldn't have joked like that. What do you want to know?" he tried to remedy the awkwardness in the air. He reached across the table to grab her hand as a comfort and looked up at her eyes, glassy and cold.

"Nothing. I just want to get this job over with." and with that she stood to leave. Eames jumped up and grabbed her hand, "No Sophie, please don't leave. I promise you, I was only joking. I'll tell you anything that you want to know..." he breathed heavily, stumbling over his words in an attempt to soothe her.

"Anything?" she asked, biting her bottom lip with a child-like grin on her face. He looked at her confused, and continued, "Yes, anything. Now out with it, you're making me regret saying that."

"What did you do last night after you left my room?" she sheepishly asked, knowing that he would be too embarrassed to answer.

His jaw dropped, completely unprepared for **THAT** question. Anything else would have been fine, but something that personal?! Was she crazy?!

He laughed nervously, a drop of sweat begging to develop by his eyebrow. He couldn't even look her in the face, for he knew exactly what he did last night and was not in any position to be that graphic with a woman he barely knew.

She urged him to continue, reminding him that he promised to answer any question she asked.

"You don't want to be a liar, now do you? C'mon, out with it," she giggled, his discomfort plastered all over his face. For such a debonaire man, he certainly did have a shy side to him.

"Ohhhh all right! You are a pervert woman, you know that? Well, I went back to my room, and took my clothes off and laid them neatly on the chair. Then I climbed into bed." He couldn't bring himself to say more after watching Sophia's hand clasp to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"See? You are cruel. You like to see people squirm! I'm done playing this game," Eames tried to sound upset but couldn't hold in a laugh any longer. They both stood laughing in the street, being egged on by one another.

"So you climbed into bed. Then what? Did you wish that you had company?" she slyly attempted to coax his answer out of him.

"I suppose I did. It would have made my life a little bit easier." he smirked at her, becoming embarrassed once again.

Taking a step closer to Eames, Sophia's eyes looked deeply into his as she continued, "And who did you wish to see, Mr. Eames?" Taking another step, she began to close the gap between them until he could feel her breath brush his face. He suddenly found it hard to swallow, her close proximity tested his will power. All he wanted was to sweep her off of her feet and back to his hotel room. Her boldness was making the yearning in his pants too much to bear.

Without another thought, he reached for her chin and stole a glance at her plump lips. Making eye contact with her once more, he breathed, "You, darling." And with that, he lightly pressed his lips against Sophia's, instantly feeling an electricity flow freely between them.

Sophia's legs began to give out. His lips were so soft and gentle against hers, dripping with longing and affection. After a few more seconds, he began to pull away. In an inexplicable panic, she reached for the back of his head to keep his lips pressed closely to hers. She could feel a smile forming on his face as she held his head, running her fingers through his hair. She couldn't believe the magnetism between then in that moment, but she couldn't get enough of it. She craved more and in a fluid movement, she let her tongue graze his bottom lip.

The pair just stood in the street and if felt as if time had slowed down. After a moment, they both realized that they were breathing heavily and broke the kiss begrudgingly. They locked eyes once more before heading back to the hotel, his arm wrapped around her waist adoringly.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Sophia and Eames arrived back at the hotel, they decided to spend the rest of the day coordinating an elaborate plan for their upcoming inception. Upon entering Eames' room, Sophia held her hands behind her back, much to the likeness of a kid in a candy shop. Her eyes surveyed the lengths of the room, taking note of his clothes sprawled upon the armchair and his unmade bed. She couldn't help but smirk at him, the state of the room speaking worlds to her about his true nature. She'd half expected the room to be immaculate, base on the fact that he always looked so thoughtfully put together. Glancing over towards Eames, she noticed a computer, some blueprints, and legal notepads sitting on a desk.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?" Sophia chirped, slinking over towards the desk.

Eames sighed and walked behind her, planting his hands on either side of the desk. His broad chest pressed against her back, his head hung down by her ear.

"Right. And which business were you referring to, darling?" Eames provoked seductively, his breath danced on her neck and sent waves of rapture throughout her body. She could feel the rise in his pants as she leaned back into him and a blush blossomed on her soft cheeks.

Sophia slowly turned around to meet his gaze and raised her eyebrow in faux disbelief.

"Sir, are you trying to seduce me? That is highly unprofessional. I ought to tell you boss about this-" she was cut off suddenly by Eames' lips crashing into hers. It didn't feel as innocent as it had before. His kisses were shorter and more forceful, animatedly expressing the craving that he had for her.

"Eames-" she choked, knowing exactly what he was yearning for. "We have a lot of work to do and such little time. Work first, play later you scoundrel!"

His eyes closed in despair, a whine escaped his lips. "My dear Sophia, have you no heart?" A pout formed on his lips and she couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic whimper. She reached up and kissed him lightly, tapping his nose with her finger mischievously and finished, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The next three days were spent feverishly constructing their game plan and meeting with the team to synchronize agendas.

Sophia and Eames had been virtually inseparable but decided to put their feelings for each other on hold until after they finished the job. They couldn't afford any distractions during inception. The approaching "due-date" loomed over the gang, anticipation and anxiety spreading like the plague.

Cobb had reserved a table at a chic bistro near the hotel for dinner. He hoped to calm everyone's nerves and allow them to enjoy themselves before their flight to Berlin tomorrow.

Sophia's mood had shifted quite a bit in the past few days, more and more apprehension washing over her. She spent her nights alone in her room, memories invading her mind relentlessly.

"Sophie, are you almost ready for dinner?" she heard Eames' soft voice prod as he knocked on her door.

Opening the door a crack, Sophia lamented, "I'm sorry Eames, I'm not feeling very well. Tell Cobb that I will meet everyone in the morning for the flight." She gave a soft smile and went to close the door.

"Soph, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Please, tell me what's going on," Eames urged her response, pushing the door to break her seclusion.

"Do not worry for me, my friend. I am simply preparing myself for the upcoming engagement-"

Forcing himself into her room, Eames advanced towards her, trapping her in the nearby armchair. "Don't give me that shit, Sophia. Not only do I worry for your sanity, but also the fate of my friends. You said yourself that we can afford no hesitation. Please, just talk to me."

His voice was smooth and full of sincerity. His eyes accurately exposed the worry he felt. She sighed and decided that she had better get it over with.

"I think I'm scared of failing. I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen and I won't be able to escape. Ever since my last job, I've grown overly cautious. As much as I trust our team, I can't shake the feeling that I will be left behind in limbo." Her voice cracked slightly, he accent more prominent in her alarmed state. She brought her knees towards her chest and sunk her head into them. She looked so helplessly conflicted and it sent a burning sensation throughout his body. All that he wanted was to scoop her up and hold her tightly in his arms to comfort her.

"Sophia, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. I will not leave your side the entire time. If you get lost, I get lost. No matter what happens, I will not abandon you," he spoke with determination and honesty.

She raised her head to look at his expression. A small tear fell from her eye as a rush of understanding drenched her body. Sophia slowly stood up from the chair and walked towards her bed. She sat on the edge and beckoned Eames to join her.

He casually sat next to her, his large frame causing the bed to sink slightly. He brushed his hand against her back in a soothing manner but stopped abruptly as Sophia's lips grazed his neck. Somewhat shocked, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his glossy blue eyes.

"Eames, I cannot control my feelings anymore. I do not know what our futures hold but I know that in this moment, I want to feel your body intertwine with mine. I want to be as close to you as possible," she purred courageously.

Her eyes became lustful and intense. The seriousness of her statement washed over him like a tidal wave. He had dreamt of their first sexual encounter many times but the reality of the situation caused his heart to pound in his chest. His palms began to sweat and his breathing sped up. With one last gulp he swallowed hard and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Sophia laid back, allowing Eames to fall on top of her and caress her face. His concentration on her lips began to move south, her neck became his next target. Sophia let out a soft moan as he began nibbling and sucking at her collarbone. Heat began to entice her body and she couldn't stand the subtlety of their encounter.

Sophia unbuttoned his shirt with rigor and forced him onto his back. She straddled his lower half, tantalizingly planting wet kisses along his belt line. He bucked at the sensation and that only egged her on. Teasing him, she removed his belt slowly and stuck her hand down into his pants. She was not surprised at his size, considering his large frame, but still she shuddered at the warmth and feel of his member in her hand. She looked up to catch his expression, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth gaped open in awe.

She took his deep moans as a "go-ahead" and precede to take his pants all the way off, tossing them thoughtlessly to the floor. Before she could grasp his throbbing shaft, Eames pulled her up towards his face and kissed her viciously. His hands snatched the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head in a fluid motion. His hands cupped her soft, svelte breasts and he lost all control. His mouth enclosed one of her nipples and sharp moan cascaded past her lips.

Sophia's lust was unbearable and she needed to feel his warmth inside of her. Sliding her pants onto the ground, she rubbed her burning clit against his rock-hard manhood. Eames grabbed ahold of her hips and began to slid into her warm folds. Her breath hitched and he paused, gingerly lowering her body onto his full length.

Sophia began to rock back and forth, stimulating both outside and inside of her region. Eames grinned at her determination and slid an arm around her back, flipping her over onto her back. He methodically rubbed his thumb against her swollen clit, licking his lips at the sight of her wet presence. Her consistent moans became intoxicating and he felt the urge to taste her. His warm tongue grazed over her folds, lapping up her sweet moisture, sheer ecstasy splayed on her face.

Before she could finish, he quickly took his place inside of her, thrusting wildly and purposefully. Feeling his erection near a blissful orgasm, he looked into Sophia's eyes and inhaled deeply.

Sophia's back arched as she felt her walls tightening around his shaft. Her mouth hung open, unable to utter even a moan as she felt his warm seed spill inside of her. Eames let out an uninhibited "oh my god" as he slowed his pumping. Sophia wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his presence deep inside her once more before relaxing her muscles.

Eames choked out a laugh, trying to catch his breath. Looking down at Sophia's euphoric expression, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. The pair laid that way for what felt like hours, her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, hands stroking his back sweetly.

Later on they ordered room service and told stories from their childhood until Sophia collapsed on Eames' broad chest. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't tear himself away from her. They fell asleep in each other's arms and awoke the same way in the morning.


End file.
